


Not at the Singles Table

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Happy Snart siblings, Sara & Cisco bond over their thieves, WestAllen Wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: Sara and Leonard attend Iris and Barry's Wedding.Leonard catches up with his sister, and they talk about the hero's that have caught them in more ways than one.Meanwhile; Sara and Cisco bond over the shared antics of their amazing thieves.





	Not at the Singles Table

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually came from a prompt I received on Tumblr.  
> Takes place post Infantino Street (where the Snart in the episode is post-rescue)  
> Only real change to canon is established GoldenVibe and Captain Canary.

* * *

               Sara sits at one of the many decorated tables, watching the people of Central City talk and dance at the reception around her. Barry and Iris’ wedding had been lovely, and despite her initial hesitancy she was glad Leonard had asked her to come. If for no other reason than getting to see Team Flash, as well as Ollie and his group. Most of which they had finally gotten to talk with about saving Leonard. Aside from visiting Lisa, aberrations and the aftershocks of broken time had been keeping them too busy of late.

               “You’re looking lovely, and dangerous as ever.” Cisco states, motioning to the knife she’s absently twirling. “May I?” he lays a hand on the seat next to her.

               “Of course,” she smiles, shifting to face the younger man. “You’re quite dashing yourself Ramon, Lisa has good taste.”

               He flushes slightly at that, then lifts his chin slightly. “She does, doesn’t she?” At this the pair laugh, and he drops into the seat beside her. “My feet are killing me though.”

               “Been there,” she nods sympathetically.

               “So, where is your date?” he glances around the room, “I’m still not sure it’s safe to leave him unsupervised.”

               Sara grins, then motions toward the far wall, “Catching up with Lisa,”

               He frowns, “I’m not sure that’s safer…” he peers over at them. “What are the chances they aren’t planning something illegal?”

               “Not great,” she shrugs, “But I’m sure whatever they’ve decided to pocket will be minor.”

               “Lisa has expensive taste,” he shakes his head, “But your right, I doubt they’ll risk stirring up trouble, for Barry’s sake.”

               Sara scoffs, “I’d expect Leonard to do it for the strict purpose of exasperating him.”

               Cisco laughs, “Touché, Snart's do seem to find pleasure in pushing people’s buttons.” He shrugs, “I’ve come to think of it as a form of affection.”

               “Exactly,” she tilts her head slightly, “Speaking of stealing, I'm curious. When Lisa takes something; if you confront her does she get you –“

               “Some sort of thoughtful item, likely also stolen, that’s sweet and makes it hard to stay mad?” he finishes. Sara nods, and he follows up, “Okay, with Leonard. Are there days that he is a jerk,” he waves a hand between them, “Well more than normal anyway, as a way of requesting your attention?”

               At this Sara laughs, “Finds ridiculous excuses to brush up against you ‘accidentally’?”

               He nods, placing his hands on the table with a chuckle of his own. “You have no idea how good it is to find someone who doesn’t look at me like I’m crazy when I say that.”

               She smiles, “Well, most people haven’t taken the time to try and understand the unspoken language of Central City's greatest thieves.” Her eyes drift back over to them, catching a brief glance from her partner, small smile tugging at his lips. “They don’t know how much good is hiding beneath all the sarcasm and sass.”

               “They may be exhausting, but the moments the walls come down…I wouldn’t trade her for the world, criminal tendencies and all.” It’s almost a whisper.

               “That makes two of us Ramone,” she glances to the other young man, “That makes two of us.”

* * *

               Leonard leans against one of support pillars, arms across his chest as Lisa fills him in on the rest of Central City’s Rogues. “Sounds like you’ve become quite the crime boss while I’ve been away.”

               She rolls her eyes, “Hardly, I stay pretty hands off unless someone needs a reminder who’s city they’re working in.” She shrugs.

               “Going soft?” he smirks at her, “Or just to busy helping out your boyfriend and his little band of heroes?”

               “Says the man who literally died to save the world,” she raises her brow.

               “Fair enough,” he concedes, eyes scanning the space once more.

               “Back table,” Lisa motions behind him with her chin.

               “What?” His brow quirks,

               “You’re looking for Sara again,” she states matter of factly, shrugging before adding “She’s at the back table talking with Cisco.”

               “I was merely observing the room, to many cops in one place for me.” He drawls.

               “Lenny,” she gives him a pointed look, “Joe already promised no one was getting arrested today, besides.” She motioned to where his right hand was again tucked in his pocket. “You’ve been fidgeting the past ten minutes, you don’t like being away from her.”

               He sighs, resting his head back against the pillar. “There are a lot of people in this city with a grudge against me,” he glances over to where Sara is sitting, catching her gaze as she smiles, his own lips tugging up at the corner.

               “Your girlfriend could single-handedly wipe out half the criminals in this city. And even most of the Metahumans would be pressed to outperform her.” When he turns back she is giving him a tender smile, “It’s okay to admit you’re more comfortable with her at your side Lenny.” She glances toward the table herself, “Cisco was out of town a couple days and I couldn’t settle until he was home.” She laughs quietly, “It’s the most terrifying, yet thrilling thing I’ve ever experienced.”

               For a moment he sees her, not as the talented actress who hides behind a facade, but as the little girl who’d sat at the library with a stack of fairy tale books. Telling him how she couldn’t wait to meet her prince, and ride away into the sunset. “What?” she asks cautiously, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

               “It’s nothing,” he shakes his head, “I’m just glad to see you happy Sis,”

               She smiles then, “And I you…god knows you’ve earned it.” He’s about to comment when she links her arm through his, “Come on, let’s go join them before they think we’re off to rob a bank.”

               He chuckles, but allows her to lead them to the back table. As they approach the other pair look up. Sara smiles at him, holding out a hand in invitation. He accepts, linking his fingers with hers before sliding into the seat next to her. “Cisco and I were taking bets,” she announces, “As to what you two were planning to pocket before we leave.”

               He smiles at her, “Well as much as I hate to disappoint you Birdie, I’m afraid we’ve made no such plans.”

               “After all,” Lisa chips in, placing her hand over where Cisco’s rests on the table. “We already have the most precious things in the room.” She presses a swift kiss to Cisco’s cheek, smirking as he flushes.

               “Smooth,” Sara whispers, resting her head against Leonard’s shoulder.

               “Will you four get rooms!” Oliver complains, approaching with Felicity smiling at his side.

               “And miss this opportunity? Not a chance.” Len replies, turning to capture Sara’s lips in a less than chaste kiss. The Mayor makes an irritated sound, and he feels Sara smile against his lips.

               Just before he pulls away he hears an exasperated, “Really you two?” smirking, he turns to the approaching groom. “I told you not to sit me at the singles table.”


End file.
